<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lot of babies by Villain04081998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606945">A lot of babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998'>Villain04081998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella gives birth to ten hybrids and not only Renesmee. She didn't know that her children would be their witnesses' mates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character(s), Maggie (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Nahuel/Original Female Character(s), Senna (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Tanya (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Zafrina (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lot of babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First came Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Her story is known. But what about the others?</p><p>After Renesmee, Edward Jacob 'EJ' Cullen arrived in this world. Dark brown hair and green eyes like Edward when he was a human. Tanya will be his mate.</p><p>Third was Elizabeth Alice Cullen. She was a younger version of Bella with her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. Seth imprinted on her.</p><p>Fourth was Jonathan Emmett Cullen. He had brown eyes and copper hair. Leah imprinted on him.</p><p>Fifth was Grace Rosalie Cullen. She had green eyes and reddish brown hair. Embry imprinted on her. </p><p>Sixth was Derek Jasper Cullen. He is a younger version of Edward with copper hair and green eyes. Maggie will be his mate.</p><p>Seventh was Isabelle Angela Cullen. She has green eyes and brown hair. Nahuel will be her mate.</p><p>Eight was Benjamin Phillip Cullen. He has brown eyes and red hair. Zafrina will be his mate.</p><p>Ninth was Aubrey Emily Cullen. She has brown eyes and brown hair. Alistair will be her mate.</p><p>Tenth was George Aidan Cullen. He has green eyes and red hair. Senna will be his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>